Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to object routing, and more specifically, to distributed object routing.
Background
Digital data and files can be accessed and distributed across remotely located computer and communication networks to be played, stored, transported, and/or copied. Although the underlying technologies have many legal and useful applications, they are frequently used to produce illegal copies of the digital data and files, which can then be distributed over the Internet.